Five Nights At Puppy's 2
This is a story by TechnoGamer123, who has a backup of this story. This is a sequel to my previous story, which can be found here. If there is anything you don't understand, feel free to ask in the comments below. Hope you like it! :D Chapter 1: The pups were called to Puppy PupBot's Pizza for Ryder to announce something. They were also there because of Alex's birthday party, he was the Robo-Patrol's #1 fan out of all the other kids of Adventure Bay. Alex was turning 6, and all of his friends, including the PAW Patrol, were there. The Robo-Patrol were on their first month of being the mascots for this new and popular pizzeria, and they were allowed to even wander off the stage. Since they were able to wander around, kids would play with them, and they were slightly damaged every day. Ryder had tried making them more kid-friendly, giving them new gear, and even changing the rules for nobody, including the employeds, to touch them, but kids would sometimes break these new rules, but the punishment was only 20 years in prison. Oh wait, sorry, a written warning. That first punishment would never happen. Ryder finally came to tell them all what he'd finally finished. "Pups, I've finally finished making the Robo-Patrol 2.0. I tried retrofitting the other ones with some new gear, but the looked so ugly, so I just went ahead and made . . . " Ryder clapped his hands twice, like how he did with the 1.0 Robo-Patrol when he introduced them to the pups. "Fox 2.0, a take-apart-and-put-back-together attraction." A white robotic Fox walked out from the Parts/Service area that was labeled "Employees Only." It had some weird looking non-sharp parts, which was understandable, considering its new position. "Puppy PupBot 2.0, otherwise known as Toy Puppy, Ronnie 2.0, also better known as Toy Ronnie, and Libya 2.0, again, known also as Toy Libya." Three more robo-pups came out, looking much better than the damaged Robo-Patrol 1.0. They, for some reason, also looked a little bit bigger and taller than the 1.0 Robo-Patrol. "Finally, the one who will hand out prizes at the Prize Counter, Marrietta." A short, shiny, black metal robo-pup walked out. It was painted black all over except for its face, which was white and had a friendly, welcoming smile on its face, it walked over to the entrance, where the Prize Counter was. "Do you think they're going to work properly?" Chase whispered to the other pups. "No." "Never." "Not one bit." "As if." "We're going to do another five nights." "Agreed." Chapter 2: Alex's party finally ended. Everybody went home. The streets were quiet that night. Then, hundreds of loud crashes and bangs echoed through all of Adventure Bay, keeping every last citizen awake all night. The next day, after loads of kids playing with the new attraction, Fox 2.0, the employees got tired of putting it back together, and its head, for some reason, now looked as if the kids had took it apart, and made 2 more heads. It looked really mangled from the kids forcing the parts together, so they decided to call it Tri-Mangle. After several days of being broken apart and messed up by the children, especially Alex, Ryder and the pups agreed to just leave it in the Kids' Cove, and put it as out of order, until Ryder put it together again, or just build a new one. Since that wouldn't happen until a while, Ryder decided to temporarily replace Tri-Mangle with another robo-pup who would give out balloons to the visitors. Ryder gave him a red and blue hat, along with a red and blue shirt, and a sign that said "Balloons!" After a week's worth of designing, programming, and testing, he brought the new addition to the Robo-Patrol to Puppy PupBot's Pizza. Ryder set him down in the Game Area, which was near the entrance. "I dub thee, Balloon Pup!" "Hey, Ryder, what are you doing, and who's that?" Mr. Porter said as he walked out of his van to deliver some ingredients for the pizza that Ryder's entire restaurant served. "This is the newest robo-pup, Balloon Pup. He's going to give out balloons to everyone who walks through the door, including you." Ryder replied as Mr. Porter was handed a balloon. Chapter 3: Ryder walked inside, hoping for another successful day. He knew building a restaurant would be raising funds for Ryder to make more inventions, and he also made enough money to pay a decent $24 an hour to all the employees. But when he walked in, he could only see several hundred dollars of repairs going directly into the toilet. He saw every last thing broken, from the bullet-proof windows, to the games in pieces and the occasional sparks. It would cost lots of money and help from the pups to fix this. After two weeks of work from him, the pups, and the employees, he finally fixed everything, and kept the Robo-Patrol deactivated for all that time. He needed to do more coding in order to stop them from doing this again, and he didn't want any of the chefs, cashiers, or the pups to do it. He needed someone else to hire, someone who is great at this stuff. To solve this, he would put down some "Help Wanted" signs all over telephone poles, on billboards, and a few on the windows of Puppy PupBot's Pizza. After several days of no business, Ryder had nothing else to do except protect Adventure Bay with the PAW Patrol as he waited anxiously to notice the flyers and be interested in the new job opening. Some of the customers were complaining and demanding to know more, but Ryder was replying by saying he was doing the best he could. He felt so cornered from stress, and he needed to find a night guard, other than the pups, who protect Adventure Bay. Ryder had been waiting in his office within the pizzeria for someone to apply for the job. It was already six in the afternoon, and not one phone call. That was when it rang for the first time. "Yes! Would you like to apply for a job?" He asked excitedly. "Hey, is your refrigerator running?" A kid's voice replied. "Shut up." He hung up on them. Any opinions, ? Like! Dislike! I shall choose neither! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode